


Punishment

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: This story is written based on the Challenge for Reader part 4 that I have posted on several groups.</p><p>A/N 2: This story is written for John Bratton. <br/>His pairing: Draco/Harry/Severus<br/>His plotlines: 3) Draco and Severus gets punished and 10) draco interrupts Hermione’s spell/potion, which causes unexpected results.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story is written based on the Challenge for Reader part 4 that I have posted on several groups.
> 
> A/N 2: This story is written for John Bratton.   
> His pairing: Draco/Harry/Severus  
> His plotlines: 3) Draco and Severus gets punished and 10) draco interrupts Hermione’s spell/potion, which causes unexpected results.

“HARRY!” Ron yelled as he walked quickly towards his friend.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Harry asked worriedly.

“Your boyfriend did this,” Ron said irritated, as he was pointing at the kitten in his hand.

“And which boyfriend would that be and what did my boyfriend do?” Harry asked again.

“Draco and because he interrupted Hermoine during a potion, she turned into a kitten! Your boyfriend turned my girlfriend into a kitten!” Ron said angry while petting his girlfriend.

“Really? Well, let’s see what I can do about that?” Harry answered, smirking already about his little plan.

Ron saw the evil look on Harry’s face and smiled when he realised that Harry’s lovers were going to get it. He looked back at Hermoine and walked away towards the dorms, skipping every once and a while.

 

*****

 

Harry was waiting in their bedroom for Draco and Severus to back from their dinner. Knowing that they would be worried for Harry not showing up, that wouldn’t take long.

As he had dressed himself, he had prepared every detail of tonight’s punishment on a small table next to their bed. He heard the door opening and his lover’s voices rang through the living room. Harry chuckled…Showtime!

 

*****

 

“Draco, Harry’s going to kill you when he finds out what you did to mr. Weasley’s girlfriend,” Severus said as he and Draco walked into the bedroom. They were worried, now that Harry hadn’t showed up at dinner.

“No, he’s no…” Draco said, but trailed off when he saw Harry standing in the corner dressed in leather and looking angry. “Ha…Harry?”

“Don’t speak!” Harry ordered as he stalked forward, whispering a spell that both men didn’t hear. Within seconds Severus and Draco were naked and face down chained to the bed.

“Well, what have I heard today,” Harry taunted softly as he trailed his hand from Severus’ back to his ass to Draco’s sensitive feet to the tight ass. “Severus, what I’m about to do will be your punishment for turning me into a woman and Draco…tsk tsk tsk…my sweet Draco,” Harry said before continuing. “And Draco’s for turning my best friend into a kitten!”

“But I didn’t do it on purpose…OW!” Draco objected and yelped when his ass was hit hard.

“I said don’t speak,” Harry instructed firmly. “Take Severus as an example, he’s a quiet, good little boy,” the Gryffindor said slowly, pausing at each word.

Severus kept quiet, because he had heard the warning in Harry’s voice the first time. Even though he knew Harry wouldn’t hurt them very badly, he knew that Harry would taunt them. He turned his face to his right, so he could watch his youngest lover.

Harry was completely dressed in black leather, from booth to shirt. That’s when the two men noticed the small table by the bed. Their eyes widened what they saw displayed.

Harry chuckled as he saw their looks. It looked worse that it was going to be. He knew of Severus’ experiences that he couldn’t go to far, but Draco never had this before, so he would be in for a treat.

Draco couldn’t believe his eyes. He had never seen Harry this way. As his cock stirred, he knew he would like whatever Harry would do to him…at least he hoped so.

Harry had seen his lovers’ reaction to the leather and picked two small items from the table before stepping to Draco’s side of the bed. He pushed his hands under Draco’s hips and placed the cock ring at its place. He did the same for Severus’ and noticed that the older man had goosebumps.

Severus’ yelped softly when he felt cold hands touching his warm and hard cock. He immediately recognized the item and knew instantly he will take a long while before he was allowed to come.

Draco wriggled around, trying to identify the item. Severus and Harry were the only ones knowing that he didn’t have much experience as the other students thought he had. He yelped when Harry suddenly whispered in his ear.

“That’s a cock ring, Draco. It stops you from orgasm without my consent,” Harry explained.

Draco felt his legs being pushed wider, his hips placed higher by placing two pillows under his abdomen, exposing his puckered hole to the other.

Harry looked at the two men. His cock hardened even more as the exposed skin displayed before his eyes. He carefully rearranged Severus to his liking, causing the man to kneel on his hands and knees, ass pushed backwards and just like Draco, exposing his ass hole.

“What to do next?” Harry said out loud, thinking what item to use now. He stepped to the table and picked up a long, slender dildo, just the right size for Draco and a thick, but small butterfly for Severus.

“This is for you, Draco my sweet,” Harry whispered as he pushed the dildo into Draco’s unprepared ass hole. 

Draco mewled when the cold latex toy entered him, the head placed against his prostate. He tried to push back, but noticed that the toy moved with him.

“Tsk, tsk, Draco. The toy will stay in, but will move as you will try to get more friction,” Harry warned the blond man. “And this my sweet Sev, is for you. A perfect butterfly for you.” Harry placed the thick part into Severus’ ass before placing the two antennas on the patch of skin before the balls.

With a single movement of his hand, the toys began to vibrate, causing both men to pant and moan. 

Harry started to undress himself and when he was completely naked he wandered around the bed as it moved to the middle of room so that Harry could walk around it, his hand playing with his cock, stroking it, pressing his finger against his slit, just the way he liked it. He stopped in front of Draco’s face, who had turned red from pleasure and slapped his cock into the man’s face. He moved his hips, causing a trail of pre-come from Draco’s forehead to his chin. Harry walked again, keeping his cock on Draco’s body, his neck, shoulders, sides and one ass cheek were now smeared with Harry’s pre-come.

Severus had followed the cock with his eyes and licked his lips. He wanted to taste it, feel Harry in his mouth, sucking him, licking him…he moaned, he had to stop arousing himself.

“What do I hear? Did you like what you saw, Sev. Do you want a taste of me? Treat you the same as Draco? Feeling my cock touch your skin, like this?” Harry taunted his older lover, demonstrating his words with cock. Goosebumps showed again and he pushed his cock a little harder into Severus’ skin.

Severus knew he shouldn’t have made a sound. This was torment…he wanted to touch Harry’s skin and cock. Suddenly the mattress moved as if someone was sitting or standing at the end.

Harry watched the two men from his point of view at the end of the bed. He stood above them, looking down at them. His two beautiful men…another motion with his hands and the toys vibrated harder, moving it repeatedly against their prostates. Harry couldn’t control himself any longer and his stroking became faster and harder and within seconds he came, shooting ropes of thick semen on Severus’ and Draco’s backs.

Draco writhed on the bed, doing everything in his strength to make him come. He felt Harry’s semen on his back and he cried out as he cock ring blocked his orgasm.

Severus was in the same position. He needed to come and started moving from the left to the right, forward and backward, trying to get more friction.

When Harry’s cock stopped erupting, he looked down and noticed their movements. “Excuse me, what are you two doing?” Harry demanded, causing both men to stop immediately, lying still again even though it was very hard to do so.

Harry jumped off the bed and walked towards Severus. “Did you learn your lesson?” Harry asked and waited for Severus to nod. “What did you learn?”

“Not to scare, frightened or interrupt miss Granger during her potion making,” Severus answered softly.

“Good answer,” Harry whispered in his ear. He made the toy vanish and arranged Severus on his back. He softly stroked Severus’ cock before moving down to undo the cock ring. The moment the cock ring was released, Harry moved down and whispered. “Come now!”

Severus screamed when his orgasm suddenly swept through him, his back arched, shooting his semen into the air as it fell on his chest before he fell unconscious.

Draco heard Severus scream and wanted to see but as he tried, he found himself unable to move. 

Harry walked around the bed and stood by Draco. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes,” Draco answered.

“What have your learned then?” Harry asked again.

“Not to startle or scare Hermione during a potion,” Draco answered meekly.

Harry removed the toy and just like Severus, he turned Draco on his back. He looked at the pale body in front of him before looking at his lover’s face. He reached for the cock ring, removed and leaned down.

“Come now!” he whispered in Draco’s ear.

Draco heard the sensual voice and he came…hard, pushing his cock in the air as his semen hit his chest and chin. The pale cock kept erupting until Draco succumbed in darkness.

Harry was satisfied; he dressed himself and waited patiently for them to come to without letting them go.

Severus was the first one to come back and looked at Harry, frowned when he tried to move his arms and legs. “Harry?”

Draco heard Sev’s voice and opened his eyes. He wanted to rub his eyes and noticed he was still tied up. “Harry, why am I still tied up?”

“You can use your voice, can’t you? You both know wandless magic!” Harry stated and stepped out of the room, searching for Ron.


End file.
